This Kiss
This Kiss is the 19th episode of Season Two and the 41st episode of Hart of Dixie. Synopsis AVOIDANCE THERAPY — When the town decides to put on a performance of Shakespeare’s most iconic scenes, George (Scott Porter) and Zoe (Rachel Bilson) refuse to play Romeo and Juliet, but eventually agree just to prove to everyone that they are over each other. Lemon (Jaime King) and Wade (Wilson Bethel) are excited about taking over the reigns at the Rammer Jammer, but things come to a halt when they lose all the staff two days before opening. Meanwhile, Brick (Tim Matheson) decides to offer a week of free counseling to everyone in BlueBell and winds up helping the two most unlikely people, but in his effort to help others he learns a secret he has been keeping from himself. Cress Williams also stars. Plot Opening Dash Dewitt and some lady are complaining to Lavon Hayes about them being forced to line up for Sunday bread and pastries. Lavon informs the group that Lemon Breeland and Wade Kinsella are re-starting the Rammer Jammer in couple of days. Wade and Lemon arrive at the Rammer Jammer for their first staff meeting. Lemon insists on using the brass key while Wade says that it his silver key. They wrestle around with the door for a bit. Zoe Hart and George Tucker are trying to get a New York Times, but Frank, the salesman, says that the distributor forces him to purchase eight copies. This is an issue because Zoe and George are the only ones that buy it and he has to throw away six of them each week. George buys 6 of 8 to be able to have his and decides that he will just donate the six to a school. Zoe Hart hugs George and says that he is her hero. Zoe then walks out of the store and Tansy is seen listening in the conversation at a store table. George and Tansy leaves the store and George says that they should go to the Rammer Jammer to show their support to Lemon and Wade. Tansy has her dog and is upset because she thinks there is still something going on with George and Zoe. Tansy states that she bit her tongue when George did everything in his power to avoid Zoe having sex with Jonah Breeland. George replies that he would buy all eight if needed to buy for himself and he stepped in with the Zoe/Jonah situation because Jonah is a bad person. He also states that he only has eyes for her (Tansy). Dash arrives and gets Tansy and George to sign up for his Shakespeare Night (a fundraiser for a new high school gym), Lavon is also convinced to participate in the Shakespeare Night, so Lavon goes to Zoe for advice, but Zoe says that he should suck it up for AnnaBeth. Brick comes and says that he will be doing some counseling sessions for the medical practice mental health week and says that he will provide an appointment for Zoe herself and also Lavon should come and show his support. Zoe says that she is the face of mental health, which both Lavon and Brick laughs. Back at the Rammer Jammer, all the employees don't arrive until Wanda comes in. Wanda informs them that all of the employees have resigned due to the management change and Wanda is there to give her notice (because she is staying at home while his husband Tom get into the business of honey production). This is really bad news for Lemon and Wade because their grand re-opening was scheduled to start in 48 hours. Zoe has a nightmare about George confessing his love for her and romantically kisses her. Zoe calls Brick to say that she will take Brick on his offer. Main Part Zoe goes to the Brick’s counseling clinic at the medical practice and tries to just speak in hypotheticals. She says that she had dream about a man who she had feelings for and she thought she was over him. Brick is able to guess that it is George Tucker. Brick says that George is appearing in her dreams because George is already taken and can't hurt her. Zoe says that she can put her feelings away, but not very convincingly though. Mayor Lavon Hayes arrives for his "being a supportive Mayor" counseling session and Zoe akwardly suggest that he is Brick's first patient. Lavon says that he just wants to read his sports newpaper and spend the time. Lavon mistakenly thanks Brick for getting him out of the Shakespeare Night rehearsals. Brick starts counseling him. Lavon walks out and tries to have Zoe accompany him to get some coffee. Zoe states that she is staying in the office (to avoid George). However, George takes Tansy to the medical practice and Tansy wants Dr. Breeland. George informs Tansy that Brick Breeland is only counseling this week and the only doctor (who is actually practicing clincal medical care) is Dr. Zoe Hart. Zoe grabs Lavon and says that coffee is actually a good idea. Meanwhile, Lemon and Wade interviews Ms. Crane and she is definitely not the kitchen staff.Various others interview such as a farmer boy (Lemon vetoes), french-like chef (Wade vetoes), a biker looking guy (Lemon vetoes), an elderly lady (Wade vetoes), a beautiful lady who says to Wade that she can show him some swimsuit photos of her (Lemon vetoes), and Magnolia (both veto due to her being underage) ; Lemon hires the French-like chef interviewee and Wade hires the beautiful blonde, Fanny, for the waitress job. At the Butter shop, Lavon and Zoe have spent a hour and both say that the other is avoiding a place - Zoe, the medical practice and Lavon, the Shakespeare rehearsals. Dash can't get Crickett to remember her line in the play, but Zoe spits out the line that Dash is trying to get Crickett to say. Dash says that he wants Zoe in the play and Lavon volunteers her saying that she will have to suck it up. George and Zoe arrive on stage and are revealed that they are Romeo and Juliet. George says that he wanted Tansy to play Juliet but she came down with Dash says that they will have a smooch, which devastated out Zoe. Zoe rushes out and uses a medical emergency at the office excuse. Brick advises Zoe to lie to get out of it. Lavon, AnnaBeth, and Zoe arrive at the Rammer Jammer which is now serving people. Dash and his lady companion doesn't like the grits, so Wade pays for their breakfast on the house. Lavon is at Brick’s counseling event and confesses that he is nervous of performing. Shelby tries to get Brick out to go to lunch, but Brick says that he too busy. Shelby is sadden by the news of Brick's avoidance. Brick will coach Lavon on performing since it is very important to serve the town's mayor. Brick reveals that he has a secret that he is keeping from Shelby. Lavon leaves the office and Brick is shocked. Lemon is seen working the kitchen because the french-like dude quit and is overwhelmed by all the work and waitress lingo that Frannie is doing. Lemon walks out into the restaurant and states that everyone will get a special, but Wade stops her and says that they're still cooking to order. Lemon and Wade gets in trouble when Magnolia reveals that Fanny is underage and Sheriff Pickett overhears. They will lose their liquor license because of this incident. Mr. Maynard spots Lemon/Wade and talks to them and indirectly leads them to go to the alcohol board before it closes. At the police station, Lemon and Wade are found kneeling by Ms. Crane (who also turns out to be the alcohol beverage control board chair). Lemon and Wade is forced to hire Ms. Crane to be the chef and they are surprisingly that their customers are happy. George and Zoe try to get out of doing Romeo and Juliet by suggesting various people like Crickett (Zoe can coach her, Dash says no because he says she is terrible), Wanda and Tom (due to their recent marriage, but they backed out because of their new business). However, Dash says that Wade and Tom are busy with the new business.They go to them and Zoe gets stuck doing bee-keeping work (for Wanda) and George gets stuck at The Dixie Stop working (for Tom). Zoe goes to Wanda and tells her that Wanda needs to take care of her bees and Zoe will have to play Juliet (presumably with Tom). Wanda says that do not use tongue when Zoe kisses her husband Tom or Zoe will lose her tongue. At The Dixie Stop, George has a interesting conversation with Daisy and then Tansy shows up. Tansy asks on her no-talking whiteboard, "Why are you here and what happened to R&J (Romeo & Juliet)", which George informs her of the situation. "In female logic" Tansy wonders why he is avoiding kissing Zoe and convinces George that he must do the Romeo role to show that he is over Zoe. Closing Brick tries to give Shelby flowers. However, Shelby can't focus on the flowers because she needs to get ready. Shelby does her performance and Lavon is pleased with his performance with girlfriend AnnaBeth. Zoe tries to make their scene bad with Juliet being actually alive when she is supposed to be dead. George kisses Zoe and then says that he will die and falls to the ground. George goes over to a happy about the outcome-girlfriend Tansy. Brick is impressed by Mayor's performance and Mayor Lavon says that Brick should face his fears too. Zoe congratulates Wade on a successful night. Shelby mentions about watching Top Model with Magnolia and Brick starts talking about Brick's secret (which will be revealed in the next episode). Then Zoe and George talk and Zoe says that she didn’t feel anything, which is false. George says that Tansy can live with him for now since her trailer is now uninhabitable, while Zoe leaves the table and is visibly sadden by the news. Cast Main Cast *Rachel Bilson as Zoe Hart *Scott Porter as George Tucker *Jaime King as Lemon Breeland *Cress Williams as Lavon Hayes *Wilson Bethel as Wade Kinsella Secondary Cast *Tim Matheson as Brick Breeland *Claudia Lee as Magnolia Breeland *Kaitlyn Black as AnnaBeth Nass Recurring Cast *Mircea Monroe as Tansy Kinsella *Laura Bell Bundy as Shelby *Ross Philips as Tom Long *Brandi Burkhardt as Crickett *Mallory Moye as Wanda *Reginald VelJohnson as Dash DeWitt *Carla Renata as Susie Collins Guest Cast *Allie DeBerry as Fanny *Megan Ferguson as Daisy *Bayne Gibby as Shanetta Curran Mention Only Quotes Gallery Videos Pictures Soundtrack Trivia This is the first episode title to reference a song by Carly Rae Jepsen. Episode Title The title comes from Carly Rae Jepsen's song, "This Kiss". Cultural References The town performs "Romeo and Juliet", the famous tragic love story by William Shakespeare. The title "This Kiss" is a reference to Carly Rae Jepsen's hit song "This Kiss". Links Category:Episode Category:Season Two Episodes